


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clubs, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Chokers, Collars, DJ Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom Moon Taeil, Gang Leader Taeil, Gang NCT, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Minor Taeyong/Jaehyun/Yuta, Moon Taeil-centric, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Taeil, Protective Taeil, Soft Dom Taeil, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Did any of these assholes mess with you?""No.You've marked your territory so hard they're scared to even say hello."
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**6:23 pm**

"Are you almost ready to go my love?"

Johnny smiles at Taeil in response."Almost."He promises and feels the older hug him from behind."You're going to do amazingly."Taeil reassures him gently."I just know you are."Johnny smiles in response to his boyfriend's gentle words of reassurance." _He always know how to make me feel better._ He thinks to himself. 


End file.
